


Bathtime

by iWannaPetYourPetPeacock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Tumblr Prompt, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWannaPetYourPetPeacock/pseuds/iWannaPetYourPetPeacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the week. The one day out of the week that Derek's daughter decides she actually <em>doesn't</em> want to take a bath, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request, so I made a thing. This thing.

Becoming a stay at home _alphawolfdad_ (Stiles came up with it) is probably the best decision Derek Hale has ever made. He gets to witness and experience first hand Elise as she grows, and it’s the most humbling and rewarding thing ever.

He tries to draw from those particular feelings in moments like these.

 _"Elise."_ His daughter glares at him with determined amber eyes that look _ridiculous_ because she’s only _five_. “I said it’s bathtime."

Elise crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking equal parts petulant child, and displeased royal princess. Lydia would be pleased. “Daddy. I don’t _want_ a bath." 

This _literal_ battle for dominance gets played out at least once a week. A part of him, the wolf, is proud of how his pup fights. Proud to have born such strong offspring that will one day inherit his alpha mantel and lead the pack. The other part of him, the human dad part, just groans because this doesn't bode well for the teenage years.

Derek takes a few cautious steps toward his daughter, watching closely as she tenses up. He barely has time before she springs, totally wolfed out and dashing down the hallway, letting out a ear shattering howl as she goes.

The alpha follows, listening to the sounds of little clawed feet scraping the ground as he loses sight of his kid when she rounds the corner to the living room. She’s headed for the stairs. Deciding to change tactics, Derek cuts through the kitchen, just in time to take three bounding steps up the stairs and catch Elise before she’s midway. If she’d made it all the way up she would have jumped of the balcony. Like last time.

Hoisting her up to his shoulder, he barely flinches when small yet needle sharp teeth sink themselves into his stubbled jaw.

Elise’s voice comes out in a rich deep tone, echoing with the future power her command will one day carry. " _Submit_. I’m the Alpha." Out of his peripheral, Derek can see Elise’s sky blue eyes flashing and her pointed ears wiggling a bit. It’s actually the cutest thing ever, despite the teeth. Or maybe because of it, he’s not really sure.

Derek rolls his eyes and feels the surge of power that floods through him as he begins his own change, before letting out a warning low growl that rattles his chest. Firmly, he wraps both clawed around his daughter’s torso before bringing her out of the cradle of his neck and shoulder. Her teeth unclench around the flesh of his jawline, and he can see tiny specks of blood on her lip as he lifts her in front of his face. His little puppy drew blood. He’ll have a proud dad moment about it later.

He knows his eyes are burning crimson as his defiant daughter tries to stare him down. His growl becomes louder, erupting into a snarl before Elise finally drops her gaze to the ground with a little whimper. He holds his stare at the top of her head for a couple more seconds.

“ _I’m the Alpha._ " Derek growls out gently, but sternly. Elise makes a little yipping noise, squirms in his grip, bare feet furling and uncurling in the open air before going lax. 

Content that his dominance has been acknowledged, he butts his head softly against Elise’s, rubbing his face against hers in a loving manner until she finally returns the gesture and licks his nose. All is forgiven.

Tucking his daughter beneath his chin, Derek heads for the bathroom. If he hurries, they might actually be done before Stiles gets home from work.

In the bathroom, Derek gathers the necessities; towels, toys and bubbles before settling on the edge of the tub to turn the water on. Once he’s sure that the water isn’t too hot he sets his daughter on the bathroom floor, only to nearly have a heartache when she pitches facefoward and topples to the ground, looking like a brown haired, furry starfish, wearing a yellow sundress. This…this is new. 

"No bathtime, Daddy. _Pease?_ " Elise whimpers, and Derek can practically hear her bottom lip do that little tremble thing that always makes him do whatever she wants. He’s the alpha dammit. He won’t be outdone by his _five year old_ daughter.

Not looking for the life of her, like she’s about to move, Derek tries picking her up. It proves difficult even for him, while Elise remains as limp as a Raggedy Ann doll, head lolling to the side dramatically. She is _definitely_ Stiles' daughter. 

He maneuvers her until she’s resting on the length of his forearm, pressed against his side so she doesn’t fall. For a moment he looks at her prone figure and has the image of an owner holding a puppy. Thank god Stiles isn’t home yet because he would never let Derek live it down. 

Turning off the tub water with his free hand, Derek feels Elise smirk, yes smirk, against his arm. “Ok Elise." Derek stands up, still cradling his limp, yellow starfish wolf daughter. “No bath."

Elise makes a muffled yelp of victory, which promptly turns into a surprised yowl as lukewarm shower water starts raining down her back, taking her by surprise. 

Craning her neck, Elise looks up at her father. His red eyes are twinkling, and she knows that she’s lost this round. Sighing in defeat when a rough, clawed hand begins softly rubbing her exposed arms with some minty smelling soap, Elise flops her head back down, content to lay prone as her father bathes her. He might have won, but she won’t make it easy for him. 

Twenty minutes later, that’s how Stiles finds them; Derek dressed and wolfed out, standing under the hot spray of water with an equally dressed and wolfed out Elise laying limply, perfectly, balanced on Derek’s forearm, covered in suds and soap bubbles. 

Stiles stares, and tries not to laugh because it isn't funny at all. Except it is when his husband is holding their daughter like those owners carry their puppies when they first get them and, _where the hell is his phone,_ this needs to be captured on camera, needs to be shown to the pack, so much blackmail potential and-

" _Stiles._ " 

"Hi, Poppy!"

"Hey, sugarplum." Stiles goes to fetch Elise’s Princess Jasmine towel while Derek rinses off the rest of the suds. Once Derek has her bubble free, Stiles gathers their daughter in his arms. "Gave Daddy a hard time today, huh?" Elise nods, little wolf ears bobbing frantically, while Stiles’ face splits into the most shit eating grin, of shit eating grins. 

Derek just rolls his eyes, grabs a towel for himself, then grabs the back of Stiles’ neck, bringing him into a deep kiss only breaking apart when Elise starts pushing against his chest, squirming for room and Stiles’ attention. At least she’s moving again.

"Me too, me too! Kisses for me too, Poppy! Kisses for me!"

This time Stiles does laugh, an infectious sound that makes both husband and daughter join in, before kissing his family again.

And again. 

-

Later that night, “Daddy," Elise yawns, little fangs glinting even as they recede back to milky white human teeth. “When can I be the alpha?"

Derek pulls up the covers over his daughters shoulders, smoothing her hair before kissing her on the temple and chuckling when a sleepy clawed hand raises up to rub his stubble where she bit him earlier. “You can be the alpha when you start taking your baths."

"When I’m alpha, no baths. Ever," Elise huffs before succumbing to sleep. And Derek isn't sure how, but he finds a way to love her even more.

She’s _definitely_ his daughter, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
